Saint of Killers
The "Saint of Killers" is a beast straight from Hell under contract to kill Genesis and Jesse Custer. During the civil war, he earned the nickname, the Butcher of Gettysburg. Through unknown means, the man was killed and damned to Hell. There, he was forced to relive his family's death over and over. Each time, he slaughtered everyone in Ratwater as vengeance for eternity. The man eventually had a visit from DeBlanc and Fiore, where they offered to release him from Hell if he killed Jesse Custer. Released from Hell, the Saint is hellbent on killing Jesse. Biography Battle of Gettysburg The man served in the Battle of Gettysburg under the 4th Virginia Infantry. During which, the man killed 77 men and several horses. Finding peace After the war, the cowboy fell in love with a woman and finally found peace in his life. The two raised a daughter. However, disease struck his family and his soul shattered the moment they passed. Death of his family and vengeance When his daughter fell sick, the man set out in search for medicine. One night, he encountered a group of pioneers from St. Louis, who had invited him to join them for dinner. When they asked if he believed the West was a paradise, the man told them he didn't. Later, the man passed by a tree with Native Americans hung and their scalps torn off. The Cowboy reached Ratwater. He arrived at Ratwater's apothecary where he requested medicine. He was told that the earliest he could have it was by the morning. The Cowboy then headed to the saloon. The Cowboy saw in the backroom that the family he saw in the apothecary had the father killed and the mother raped as the child is forced to watch. A preacher told the Cowboy he looked familiar. The following day, the Cowboy picked his medicine up and left Ratwater. On the way, he passed the pioneers he had met previously. After hesitation, the Cowboy turned around to protect them from a similar fate as a previous family. When he arrived, he found their carriage with blood. He arrived in the backroom and saw the family selling scalps. The Cowboy was then beat up. As he left, the preacher told him he recognized him from Gettysburg as they fought against each other. The preacher proceeded to kill the Cowboy's horse. The Cowboy was forced to walk back to his home. When he returned, he found his family dead as crows feasted on their bodies. Enraged, the Cowboy packed his weapons. The Cowboy made his way back to Ratwater. He beheaded several children. Next, he headed to Cooley's, where MacReady introduced him as the Butcher of Gettysburg. MacReady told him to announce his love with Jesus. The Cowboy told MacReady he loved his horse and family. The Cowboy then told them Jesus could join them in Hell as he dumped the heads of several children. The Cowboy killed MacReady as the latter asked him what he wanted. The Cowboy ordered the Chinese singer to finish his song. The Cowboy slaughtered everyone in the saloon and beheaded the singer. The Cowboy went for a shot just before he was killed from a tornado. Damnation and release The Cowboy was damned to Hell by God, forced to live the death of his family and his slaughtering over and over. Eventually, he was confronted by DeBlanc and Fiore. DeBlanc offered to release him from Hell if he helped with a job. The Cowboy was told they would tell him once he followed. The Cowboy then shot DeBlanc in the head. The Cowboy asked Fiore what the job was. The Cowboy was told they wanted him to kill a preacher. Hunt for Jesse Custer The Saint of Killers then arrived in Annville, only to find it in ruins. The Saint of Killers then shot Susan, instantly killing her, despite being an angel. The Saint of Killers proceeded to walk over her body growling "Preacher,", looking among the wreckage of Annville. The Saint soon caught up with Jesse, Cassidy, and Tulip. He fired a shot, killing a state trooper. A shoot out ensued and the Saint slaughtered the cops as the three made their escape. He followed their trail to a gas station, where the attendant failed to report where the three headed. Furious, the Saint ripped the attendants tongue out. The following day, the Saint arrived Mike's house some time after the three had left. He threatened Mike to reveal their whereabouts but Mike commit suicide as to not reveal information, enraging the Saint once again. He eventually caught up with the three again, this time having Jesse in his sight. Jesse commanded him to stop but the Saint was able to resist his powers and drew his gun, pointing directly at Jesse. The Saint fired his gun but a truck intercepted the truck, killing the driver causing the driver to swerve into the Saint. The Saint pushed the truck out of the way but is greeted by gunfire from gun fanatics. The Saint shook off all the bullets and slaughtered several people at the motel. When he noticed the three escaped, he growled. The Saint later confronted Fiore and reminded him their deal was still on. After being told they were headed for New Orleans, the Saint was asked by Fiore to put him out of his misery, which the Saint agreed to. Following this, the Saint marched away, heading for New Orleans. The Saint eventually made his way to New Orleans. He slaughtered Viktor Kruglov's men before killing Viktor himself. Alison, Viktor's daughter told the man she knew where Jesse Custer was. The Saint was lead to Denis' apartment, but directed to the wrong suite. He slaughtered multiple people before finding his way to Denis' suite. As he asked Denis where Jesse was, Jesse used the word to get his attention. The Saint was then told that God couldn't bring him to heaven. He then was told he could be sent to Heaven if his soul was returned. The Saint then gave Jesse 1 hour to return with a soul or he'd kill Jesse's friends. When Jesse returned and gave him a fragment of his soul, the Saint was helpless to fall to Jesse's commands. Before he could be sent back to Hell, the Saint told Jesse he'd be sending his own soul to Hell. The Saint was then driven into the swamps of Angelville. Powers and abilities Powers *'Immortality: '''The Saint of Killers is immune to all forms of damage and, therefore, cannot be killed. He was unfazed when slammed into a post by a truck and shot with hundreds of bullets, both of which left no visible scratch of the skirmish on his body. Former powers *'Genesis immunity': The Saint of Killers was able to resist Jesse's power when he had no soul. However, after receiving an extract of Jesse's soul, the Saint of Killers is no longer immune to Genesis. **'Genesis tracker': Every time Jesse uses the Word of God, the Saint can track down where Jesse has been. Especially confronting those who Jesse used the Word on. Equipment *'Omnideadly guns''': The Saint of Killer's guns, a pair of Colt 1847 Walkers, are able to kill any individual, despite the individual's circumstance and powers. This was demonstrated when he shot both DeBlanc and Susan, both of whom are angels that do not reappear when shot. Legend of the Saint The Saint of Killers is very notorious. Many had heard legends and ghost stories of him. The Saint has also been featured as the logo of Ratwater Whiskey, named after the town he slaughtered. Many myths believe he is feared by Satan himself. Personality According to MacReady, a preacher from Ratwater, the man loved killing unlike any other. This was proven when he slaughtered the entire town of Ratwater, including the children as an act of vengeance. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * Behind the scenes *The Saint of Killers is portrayed by Graham McTavish. Gallery Season 1 Preacher season 1 - The Cowboy in Ratwater.png Preacher season 1 - The Cowboy standing tall.png Preacher season 1 - The Cowboy aiming.png Season 2 Preacher season 2 - Saint of Killers portrait 2.png References Category:Antagonists